


Botticelli, Donatello and Brunelleschi

by 64_words



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, i guess its fluff too?, idk how to tag without giving away the plot, martin loves milk, not really tbh its sad, well what do you know? it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/pseuds/64_words
Summary: andres is running out of time, and there is one secret he is not quite willing to take to the graveinspired by yet another google search
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Botticelli, Donatello and Brunelleschi

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry 😖

Andres grimaced, finally reaching the edge of the forest, where he could rest against the trees.

Forcing himself to take a look, he held back the impulse to throw up as he observed his own insides, instead taking a moment to marvel over the human body.

He hadn’t seen the knife until it was too late.

_Too late_

He laughed wryly, stopping to scowl at the watery pain that pierced him like a knife. His mind drifted to Martin.

Martin, who was waiting for him in the monastery

Martin, who thought he was out getting groceries

_Martin, who he loved_

It occurred to him then, in what would most likely be his last moments, that he had yet to say this to Martin.

He fumbled for his phone, ignoring the growing red stain on his once-immaculate white suit. Pulling it out with a poor imitation of a flourish, Andres pointedly ignored the sickening squelch of his own insides. Now feeling a dull pain in his head, as though part of his own head was dropping away, Andres speed-dialled Martin’s number.

“’yell-o’” Martin’s voice rang out, clear as day. Andres took a moment to smile to himself, imaging Martin, pouring over his plan, barely glancing at the phone as he talked into it.

“Hello, Martin.” Making sure to keep his voice light and casual, Andres silently cleared his throat, fighting back the copper that would surely rise within him shortly.

“Andres? Are you alright?” Andres could hear Martin’s voice, as though he were sitting right beside him. “Andres?”

“ _Si, si_. Martin, I have realised that I have yet to tell you something. Something that I don’t want to forget, nor to be forgotten.”

“Andres, if this is about the milk, I won’t drink the almond sh*t you keep buying.” Martin clicked his tongue, and Andres could hear the amusement in his voice.

He snickered, hating the raspy sound. “Are you coming down with a cold, Andres? Don’t forget to pick up some Panadol just in case, and you don’t react well to the Nurofen, so don’t make the same mistake twice. Panadol is the green one.” The tenderness of Martin’s voice did nothing but prick the corners of Andres’ eyes with tears. He took a shuddering breath, feeling the blood gurgle slightly in his windpipe.

“I’ll try to remember, _querido_.”

“And you need to buy eggs for the- what?” the engineer’s shock reverberated through the phone, and if Andres closed his eyes, he could imagine Martin’s fiery blue eyes widening with surprise. Andres chuckled, moving so he was sitting upright. He pulled the phone away from his head as he failed to fight of the low groan of pain the simple movement elicited. Opening his eyes and bringing the phone to his mouth again, he clarified

“I love you.” spluttering sounded on the other end, Andres fought to make sense of it, he was sure he could hear something, but a strange buzz was over taking him.

“I - you- what? Me?” Andres cleared his throat importantly, hearing the disbelieving chuckle on the other end. The haze cleared for a moment (it was all he needed)

“Martin Berrote. I, Andres de Fonollosa, am completely in love with you. I love you more than the moon and the stars. I love you more than the sun and it’s rings. I love you more than the paintings of Botticelli, the sculptures of Donatello and the domes of Brunelleschi. You are the love of my life, my other half, my soulmate, my engineer, _my_ _Martin_.” he coughed violently, the copper tang of the hemoglobin overpowering his other senses. The black fog now loomed over him, as if saying “ _I gave you time, now it’s up”_.

Again, he pressed the phone against his ear, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound of Martin’s breathing. He imagined he was in the chapel with Martin, imagined his reaction, imagined his small, unsure grin. Numerous times, he heard Martin’s lips part and the slight intake of breathe, as though he were about to say something before the moment passed. Andres fought the black fog back, putting far too much effort into the once-easy rhythm of breathing. He needed to hear Martin’s voice, one last time.

What felt like centuries later, a choked sob broke through the cell phone Andres was gripping with his remaining strength.

“I love you too.” Martin whispered.

Andres blew a kiss through the receiver, whispering one last _I love you_ before finishing the phone call, waiting for the signalling beep

He didn’t want Martin to hear him die.

He refocused on Martin, on his shining blue eyes, on his crooked nose, on the cracked tooth he refused to crown, and on the final words they’d ever exchange

_Te quiero Martin_

_Te quiero_

And with that, Andres de Fonollosa exhaled for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> dksfaj i wrote this at 2 i have literally no biological clock anymore  
> this was inspired but yet another fluff fic prompt on a google search, except this one wasn't fluffy and it made me write THIS (maybe i should do a series? we'll see)
> 
> anyway angst isn't great, so dave is here  
> 🐨  
> dave values you  
> dave cares for you  
> dave thinks you're amazing
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day  
> love you all tons and take care 💖


End file.
